


Avengers x Reader Oneshots

by TheEmeraldWitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, XReader, more names will be added once onshots are put up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2020-10-27 07:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20756789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmeraldWitch/pseuds/TheEmeraldWitch
Summary: A series of one-shots updated as sporadically as always, sometimes using tropes and sometimes not. Also on Wattpad, with a lot of my other stories. I do not own Marvel.





	1. Soulmates-Loki x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Title: Soulmates-Loki x Reader

You closed _Romeo and Juliet _and looked at Loki. The sick demigod was lying on his bed, propped up by his pillows.

"Well, that's just karma," Loki said.

"Karma for what?" You ask.

"You cannot fall in love in first sight, and you certainly cannot fall in love with someone after two hours of knowing them!"

You study Loki for a moment, cocking your head to the side. _That's how I felt after I found met you. _You thought.

You see, Loki was your soulmate. In your universe, soulmates each shared a special mark. Yours was on your wrist, as was Loki's. It was the black silhouette of a male deer-a buck-on a grassy field.

When you had met Loki, you had just come back from a mission, intending on watching the new episodes of your favorite show, (f/s), that you had missed. Instead, you found Loki on the couch watching _Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire_.

Realizing that the silence had dragged on for quite some time, you opted on saying, "I suppose you're right. Now, you need to get some rest. You're sick."

"Will you stay here?" Loki whined.

You rolled your eyes, forcing down the pink that tried to make its way to your cheeks. "I'm going to get you some water and some medicine. Then I'll come back."

You exited the room and shut the door softly behind you. You allowed yourself to blush as you thought about what Loki had said. Even if you knew that he didn't know that he was your soulmate, did he care about you? Like that?

_No, there's no way. _You thought. _And if he did know, he would say something. Right?_

You had no idea. Loki may be your soulmate, and you may do your best to spend as much time with him as you could, you still didn't know whether or not he would say something. He _was _a rather good liar.

You made your way to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and some medicine for Loki.

"Where's Loki?" Natasha asked.

"Hm?" You looked up. "Oh, he's sick."

Thor looked confused. "Loki's never been sick in his life. I don't think he _can _get sick."

Quite a few thoughts went through your mind. "Oh, he is _so _dead." You muttered.

You stormed over to his room, doing your best to not think the worst. Had Loki lied about being sick? If so, why?

You flung open the door. "What the hell, Loki?"

"(Y/n), I can explain-"

"Did you lie about being sick? I really wouldn't put it past you."

"Yes, but-"

"I cannot _believe _you! Why would you do that? You made me worried when you didn't show up for breakfast. I thought something might be wrong, so I went to you. And what do I find out now, that you're not really sick because you _can't _get sick! Why the _hell _would you do something like that! I'm more mad about that than I ever was about-!"

"(Y/n)!" Loki cut you off. He got out of bed and walked over to you. "I lied about being sick to spend time with you."

Noticing how close his face was to yours, you went pink. "You could have just asked..." You muttered, crossing your arms. You uncrossed them and pushed him back. "That's not something that you should lie about, especially not to your soul-" You cut yourself off, slapping a hand to your mouth. You, in no way, wanted him to know. Not yet.

"My soulmate?"

You nodded.

"I knew, you know."

"Wait...what?"

"I knew."

"You did?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"You usually wear long sleeves or sweaters. But, once, during the summer, you wore a t-shirt. I saw it then."

"Oh. Well, you could have just told me."

"You didn't tell me."

"Fair enough."

He had crept closer to you while you spoke. You hadn't noticed up until now. He was a hairsbreadth away.

"And how did you find out, Princess?"

You raised an eyebrow at the nickname, but allowed it. "When you raised a hand during a meeting to call attention to yourself. Your sleeve went down and I saw the mark. It wasn't too long after we met."

"Ah. And why did you decide to keep this from me?"

"You didn't know yet, and you were going through a lot. I thought it best to tell you later, and to be your friend first."

"I don't think you cuddling with me after a nightmare entirely qualifies as being simply friends."

You didn't really know what to say to that. "I-uh-" You stuttered.

Loki chuckled. He put an arm up on the wall behind you. You hadn't realized that you had been backed into a wall. Your face went pink.

His other hand gently gripped your chin. "May I kiss you?"

You nodded silently.

Loki leaned in. The kiss was featherlight, sweet and tender and not at all what you had expected. In it were words that hadn't been spoken. The two of you didn't seem to need to speak them anymore, however.

You brought your hands up to cup Loki's face, drawing him in closer. He broke the kiss, and you whined and tried to follow.

"You want more, don't you Princess?"

You pouted slightly. "Maybe."

"Damn, (Y/n)!" Tony said when you walked into the kitchen for dinner, holding Loki's hand. "Look at that hickey!"

You went red. "Like you haven't had plenty, Stark." You snapped. Loki smiled down at you as you took your places next to each other at the table. "What?" You asked him.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"No, it's definitely something."

"Must you make me admit it in front of all these people?"

"If it's something you deign to keep private-"

He silenced you with a kiss. "Because I'm glad to do so." He finished. "I love you."

Your cheeks flushed. "I love you, too."

Clint whistled, Tony cheered, and everyone else either applauded or made retching noises.

"That was disgusting," Natasha said. "But at least you've finally put us out of our misery."

"Rude!"


	2. Baseball-Stark!Harley x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (b/f/n)-Best friend's name
> 
> (y/h/c)-Your hair color
> 
> (y/e/c)-You eye color

You popped a salted peanut in your mouth as you waited for the baseball game to begin. It was the New York Yankees vs the Texas Rangers at Yankee Stadium, and you were rooting for the Yankees.

You looked up as someone sat down next to you and nearly choked on your peanut. _What. The. **Fuck**? _You thought. 

The person that had sat down next to you was none other than Harley Stark, son of Tony and Pepper Stark and brother of Peter and Morgan Stark.

"You're..." You trailed off slightly, staring at him in shock. You quickly re-gained your composure.   
"You're Harley Stark."

"The one and only." He winked, making you blush slightly.

"Can-Can I get a picture?" You weren't going to lie, you were a huge nerd. And while you were definitely more into chemistry than mechanics, you were a huge fan of each and every one of the Starks. And, though you would never admit it, Harley was your favorite.

"Sure."

You took out your phone shakily, grinning at the camera as you took a picture.

"Thanks." You said, still trying to fight down your blush.

"No problem. Always nice to be recognized."

"I'll bet."

You quickly the picture to your best friend, (b/f/n), with no caption at all. Then, you put the picture on your Instagram.

_I'm sat next to @Harley_Stark for the entirety of a baseball game. Holy shit. _

Your phone pinged, and your friend's response came up on your phone.

_Oh. My. God. _

Your phone pinged again.

_Have fun trying not to die_

_I will. _You sent back, going red again.

Harley looked over at you, smirking as he held up his phone screen. "Glad you're so excited."

You went a brighter red than you'd ever been in your entire life. "W-Well, I mean, you are-uh-y-you know, famous, and-and stuff."

You mentally face-palmed. _That sounded so stupid. _

He chuckled. "I suppose I am."

About halfway through the game, you held up your catcher's glove, aiming to catch the ball that was heading straight for you. Suddenly, a hand snatched it out of the air. 

Harley turned to you, grinning. He bowed and held the ball out.

"You caught it." You said.

"No, I took it from you." He challenged.

"Yeah, I mean, sure," You argued. "But don't you want to get it signed by someone on the Rangers?"

"Don't you want someone on the Yankees to sign it?"

"Sure, but technically, you still caught the ball."

"I've also already got one."

"Signed?"

"Yep. So take it."

"...Fine."

He smiled triumphantly, handing you the ball.

"I win."

"Oh, shut up." You quickly realized your mistake. "I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry about it."

"...Okay, then."

Two years later, you were twenty-five and had applied for and gotten a job at Stark Industries in the chemistry division. The baseball from the game was on your desk in a glass case. 

You added some notes on your computer, then added a drop of liquid titanium to the mixture in the beaker in front of you. You took a sip of your coffee as you stirred the mixture, then took out a teaspoon of the mixture. You put it into a plastic ice cube maker to wait for it to harden, then continued to add different chemicals to the mixture.

The door to the lab opened, and you, along with the ten other scientists currently in the lab, all glanced up, and stopped as Harley Stark walked in.

He strolled over to you, ignoring the stares of everyone around you. "Dad wants to know how the new screen glass is coming. Can you send him an email?"

"S-Sure." You stuttered, extremely confused but not wanting to question Harley's presence. 

In the year and a half that you had worked there, every time Mr. Stark needed something, Harley always came to tell you. You had no idea why, but still enjoyed the five-minute long visits.

"Whatcha doing?" Harley asked as you added yet another chemical. 

You swore as the bromine you had added made the mix of chemicals red-brown instead of the clear you wanted. "Failing miserably at making the glass clear." You looked up at Harley, one eyebrow raised. "And I thought you were a mechanic?"

"Doesn't mean I can't have other scientific interests."

"Fair enough." You muttered, frowning. "What about..." You added a drop of liquidized diamond and cheered when the liquid stayed clear.

"Good job."

"Thanks." You said, grinning as you scooped a small amount of the mixture into the plastic ice maker.

"Hey," He said. "is that the baseball from that game, like...two years ago, right?"

You blinked. "Um, yeah. You remember that?"

"Why wouldn't I remember meeting a gorgeous girl at baseball game? Even if she roots for the Yankees."

You flushed. "Haha, thanks."

"I'm serious."

"You're what?"

"I'm serious. You're gorgeous."

You went an even brighter red. "Thanks."

"Anytime." He turned to walk out, then stopped. "Um, would you maybe want to get dinner sometime?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," You said distractedly, turning back to your project. Suddenly the reality of it set in. "Wait, what?"

"Do you want to get dinner sometime?"

"Yeah." This time, you definitely weren't so distracted. "Definitely. Just, um, email me, or-well, I'm sure you could find my number, so, uh, text me, I guess."

"I will." He winked and walked out the door. 

You grinned and punched the air with your fist. "Yes!"


	3. Egging Things-Clint x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off the prompt: You're famous and I jokingly left a comment on your social media post asking if you'll go egg my ex-partner's house with me this weekend, and I never actually expected you to respond, let alone show up Friday night with dark sweatshirts, toilet paper rolls, and three egg cartons tucked under your arm.

It all started with a comment on of Hawkeye's Twitter posts: 

_Replying to @PokeySticks_

_Hey, will you come egg my ex's house with me this weekend, lmao._

You hadn't expected him to respond with: _yeah, sure, dm me the address, time, and date, and I'll be there_

You also hadn't expected him to show up with two dark sweatshirts, a few toilet rolls, and three egg cartons.

"Well," You said. 

"Hi," He said.

"Hi. Why...Why are you here?"

"You asked if I would egg your ex's house with you, and it sounded like fun."

"You do realize that comment was a joke, right?"

He shrugged. "Still sounded fun." 

"Fair enough. So, uh..." You pulled out the two cartons of eggs and three toilet paper rolls you had gotten from your car. "You wanna do this?"

"Definitely."

Clint immediately climbed into a tree. 

"Show off!" You called, tossing an egg at the front door.

"I see better from above!" He joked back. 

A few minutes later, Clint broke the silence. "So, uh, if you don't mind me asking, why'd you guys break up?"

"He cheated on me."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. He was a dick anyway, I was gonna break up with him soon, so, even better reason, ya know?"

"I'm sorry."

You decided to believe him, but still shrugged. "Thanks. Over him, but thought this would be fun."

Clint didn't seem to know how to respond, which you considered an achievement. A few eggs made their way onto the garage door as you tossed a paper towel roll into a tree.

"Shit!" You exclaimed, staring down the street and seeing your ex's car. "Shit, shit, shit! Clint, he's home! Fuck!"

You and Clint dived into the back of your car, pressing yourselves against the floorboards. 

Clint peeked over the edge of the window. "He looks so pissed."

"Serves him right. Move over, I wanna see." You got up as much as you dared, hoping your ex didn't see your eyes. 

He was furious, yelling someone you couldn't make out, but sounded like, "That bitch!"

Your phone rang. It was him. You snorted, then answered.

"Yes?"

"Did you egg my house?"

"Whatever do you mean?" You asked innocently, doing your best to tell Clint to shut up, or at least quiet his laughter. 

"I know you egged my house!"

"I would never." You said. "There are much better ways to get revenge, you know that."

He growled. "I'll press charges."

"Go ahead. I didn't do anything." _And he's got no proof, either. _You mouthed to Clint.

_No security cameras?_

_Nothing. That's what made it so easy._

_Wow._

_Yeah._

The line went dead as your ex hung up and stormed into his house, and you and Clint burst out laughing. 

"Oh, my God!" You wiped away the tears that had formed at the corners of your eyes. "That was so funny!"

"He has no idea!" Clint wheezed. "He looked so pissed!"

"And he has no proof that we did it!" Suddenly, you stopped. "Won't this put a spot on your Avenger's record?"

"No one knows."

"Not even Black Widow?" You asked. "Aren't you guys, like, best friends? And there's the fact that she's, ya know, a super spy and everything."

"Nope."

"You managed to sneak out without her noticing anything?"

"Yep."

"Oh, my God, that's amazing!" The two of you collapsed into another fit of laughter. "Okay, I think we're good." You were about to get up when you noticed the position you were in.

Clint was on top of you, arms on either side of your head, grinning, and you were stuck under him.

Clint didn't seem to notice, and just got up and sat down, before reaching out a hand to help you up. You took it and pulled yourself up, then clambered into the front seat. 

The drive was silent. 

"How did you even get here?" You asked Clint, with one block to go to Avengers Tower.

"I have my ways." He said mysteriously, and you snorted.

A few minutes later, your car was parked outside the tower.

"Got any more ex's whose houses you want to egg?" Clint asked as stood outside.

"Not that I know of, unfortunately."

"Well, if it so happens that there's someone else's house you to egg, I'm your guy."

"I'll keep that in mind." You said. "Thanks."

"Anytime. See you around."

"See you around." You said thoughtfully.

You got back into your car, watching as he walked back into the tower and missing the glance he sent back.

When you got back home, you were about to hang your sweater up when a small piece of paper fell out of it.

_Call me if something comes up. Or if you want to go out sometime. I think I'd be a better boyfriend than your ex._

_(***)-***-****_

You snorted. "That cheeky bastard."


	4. A/N

So, I want to make a Harrison Osterfield oneshot for this, but I have no ideas so someone please send help. If y'all have any requests or something that can get my creative juices flowing, or like a list of prompts from Tumblr or something that you can link, that would be glorious. Thank you to everyone who's been lovely enough to give me a chance, and amazing enough to give kudos (yay!) *Awkward finger guns* aight, im just gonna go now.


	5. I'm Taking Requests!

Hi, everyone! 

So, I have some chapters coming up, but I figured I would tell y'all that I'm taking requests! If you want to make one, please include the following:

**Character/Actor**

**An AU Or Prompt (If You Want)**

**Smut/Fluff/Angst (If So Desired)**

**Anything Else**

Thank you, and hopefully this will get me to write more for this! 

:)

~The Emerald Witch


	6. You're Blushing, Doll-Bucky Barnes x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to learn how to swing dance for a mission. Bucky teaches you.

You raised an eyebrow at Fury's hologram, looking up from the file. "Swing?"

"Yes."

"The party is 1940's themed?"

"Yes." Fury said gruffly, seeming to get annoying.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Sykes is 87. Ask him."

"The 1940's was in the middle of World War II _and _the Great Depression."

"Yes, yes it was."

"I will never understand old rich men."

Fury sighed. "Just go prepare. You have a week until the party. Use that time wisely."

You nodded, grabbed the mission file, and left the room, heading to the elevator. From there, you made your war to Bucky's room, where he was lying on his head, reading. You flopped down next to him, groaning.

Bucky Barnes: Your best friend and resident Soft Assassin Baker™. See also: Extremely hot and one of the nicest people you had ever met. He was, in short, the man of your dreams.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking up from his book.

"Due to the absolutely horrendous decision of one Mr. Kyle Sykes the first, I now have to learn how to swing dance."

Bucky looked at you strangely. "You do know that I know how, right?"

You looked up in surprise. "You do?"

He chuckled. "I was alive in the 1940's, doll."

"Huh. Sometimes I forget that. You so young for someone who's a hundred years old."

He laughed. "Thanks," He stood up, extending his hand. "You have...?"

"One week." You deadpanned. "Because, of course, Fury couldn't tell me sooner."

"One week to learn how swing dance, then. And I am going to teach you."

"You sure you can do that? Not gonna bust a hip?" You asked Bucky, taking his hand.

His grin grew, and he tugged you up, spinning you into his chest. I'm sure. In one week," He spun you out again, "you'll be swing dancing with the best of 'em."

A week passed, and Bucky had been right. By the time the party came around, your swing dance had replaced your waltz as your best dance. Bucky had been an amazing teacher, and you were incredibly grateful. 

"Thanks again, Buck." You said, having stopped by his room on your way to the party.

"Anytime, doll." He said. "Good luck."

"Thanks."

Your target, the 25-year-old grandson of Kyle Sykes (he was named Kyle Sykes III), had asked you to dance within your first five minutes at the party. You had no idea why. You had just been standing there elegantly, drinking a glass of champagne, after all.

"I hear you're set to become the next CEO of Sykes Tech?" You said, in an attempt to make small talk. It seemed to work.

"Yes, I am." Kyle said, puffing his chest out haughtily. You nearly threw up in your mouth.

"There's talk that you're going to stark making nuclear weapons?"

"Yes, I will be."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you making nuclear weapons?"

"To defend our country."

"But doesn't making nuclear weapons tell other countries that we mean them harm? And that we're ready for a nuclear-level attack?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You ask a lot of question."

"And you're surprisingly arrogant for someone who's going to be running a company."

"I didn't come here to be disrespected like that."

Suddenly, you saw a very recognizable man step through the doorway.

"I'm sorry, I have to use the restroom." You said, effectively cutting off Kyle's rant. "I'll be right back."

You ran over to Bucky, who met you a few steps down the stairs. You then dragged him down a corridor and into a broom cupboard. 

"What the _hell _are you doing here?" You hissed.

"I was assigned to this mission."

"Don't lie to me."

"Can't I come see you dancing?"

"That's a lie, too."

"Fine. I wanted to make sure the mission went well, so I got myself a ticket and came."

"I can take care of myself." You growled, picking up on his insinuation, or what you thought he was insinuating.

"I know that. I just...didn't want you to get hurt."

"You could have just told me you were coming."

"You never would have let me."

"You at least could have tried." Bucky gave you a look. "Yeah, yeah, I still wouldn't have let you come, but it was worth a shot."

"Not really."

You sighed and pinched the bridge of your nose. "Look, I can take care of myself, okay? Now, _I'm _going to get back to _my _mission, and _you _are either going to leave, or stay out of my way."

Bucky didn't seem to like it, but he agreed. "Fine, I'll-"

Suddenly, the door flew open. Kyle (the III, of course) was standing in the doorway with multiple security guards, all of them pointing guns at your heads.

_"You can take care of yourself, huh?" _Bucky muttered to you in Russian.

_"Not the time__." _You ground out, also in Russian.

"Going to the bathroom, eh?" Kyle asked, grinning. "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

"No. Just a friend." You said, hand slowly moving to where you had hidden a gun.

"A friend who's here to stop me from making nuclear weapons?"

"No. He wasn't supposed to be here."

Bucky had stepped forward slightly, and you were doing your very best to keep him back without them noticing.

"Is that why you're trying to protect him?"

_Crap. He noticed._ "What are you going to do to us?" You asked.

"I don't know." Kyle shrugged. "Probably kill you."

"Not if I kill you first!" Within a second, you had whipped your gun out, firing it at Kyle and shooting him in the chest. "You know, I really didn't want to do that."

From there, it was a blur of fired guns, bodies dropping, and you and Bucky running. "This was supposed to be a recon mission, damnit!" You huffed, as you and Bucky slid into the limo you had taken. "Drive, fucking drive!" You yelled at the chauffeur, who sped off.

"Well," You panted. "That didn't go as expected."

"No shit." Bucky said. "If you had just let me-"

"You weren't even supposed to be here!" You interrupted. "There's no 'if you had just let me help.' There's no 'if you had just let me do this.' There's none of that, because _you _weren't supposed to be here! It was _my _mission, Bucky! _Mine! _And it would have gone much, _much_ better if _you _hadn't tried to 'help'!"

"As you had been yelling at him, your face had gotten ever closer to Bucky's. You had not realized this, and were now thoroughly red.

Bucky, you were pretty sure, was staring at your lips. He licked is own at you stared at them, then leaned forward slightly. You met him halfway, and it ended in a kiss filled with a quiet passion and energy. It was soft, but it conveyed more emotion that could be put into words.

When you pulled away, mainly due to the pressing need for air, Bucky used his metal hand to press your foreheads together. "You're blushing, doll." He whispered.

"Oh, shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how many times I wrote 'doll' as 'dool' while writing this.


	7. Be Safe

Hey.

So, this isn't a real chapter, but it's incredibly important.

With the violence that people are facing every day now, I'm just asking you guys to be safe, and kind, and respectful human beings, no matter who you are.

People of color are being killed and those who do so are not being punished.

Operation Pridefall is a real thing, and people are going to get hurt.

I don't know what else is happening right now, I really don't, but please y'all: Be safe, be kind, and be respectful. Remember to social distance, and wear a mask when you go outside.

Thank you. <3

The Emerald Witch


End file.
